


Familiar Taste Of Posion

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, dark&twisty, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: She loves him, and damn, that's all he needs for eternity.





	Familiar Taste Of Posion

**Familiar Taste Of Posion**

**.**

**.**

 

– „ _The one condition of love_ _is there are none at all._ “ –

.

* * *

When it's over-

_(And Elena's still alive)_

– Klaus is dead, as well as Elijah and the other Originals.

But so is Bonnie.

Jeremy commits suicide a few days after her funeral and Elena is the one who's there first.

_(And blames herself)_

Damon can hear her screams all the way to the boarding  house and he's at her side in a blur – but it's already too late.

Jenna breaks down-

_(A lot later then Damon assumed she would)_

– and Ric has to take her to a hospital.

_(They all know she won't come back home anytime soon)_

Elena just waits in his car and looks like she died as well as the people she loved-

_(And he just knows how she feels)_

– and maybe she did.

 

* * *

 

Stefan stays with her-

_(Always the gentleman)_

– in front of her bedroom.

_(How stupid can he be?)_

Elena locks herself in and slits her wrists as soon as she gets the door shut.

It's a bloody mess when Damon barges in to rescue her-

_(Again)_

– because Stefan can't handle his girlfriends blood.

Damon slaps her-

_(And isn't even sorry, because he wanted to do that in months)_

– but she just laughs.

 

* * *

 

He finds her in the parlor a few days later.

She's angry-

_(Thank god for that)_

– and he waits.

A part of him wants to call for Stefan, because he's her boyfriend –

_(He should be the one who saves her)_

– at least this time.

Because Damon's just the bad guy-

_(And it's all he wants to be)_

– yeah, what a fucking lie.

But Stefan isn't there and Damon's sure she already knows.

_(Isn't that the only reason she came to him in the first place?)_

She stares at him for what feels like a lifetime –

and then it happens.

She's screaming.

And crying.

And fighting.

She slaps him hard,

_(She only hurts herself )_

– but  he doesn't stop her.

She breaks down-

_(Finally)_

– and he stays with her the whole night.

It's all she wants him to do-

_(Anyway)_

– or maybe it isn't.

 

* * *

 

She's back at the boarding house-

_(Damon's annoyed when he hears them in Stefans bedroom)_

– and he wants to vomit.

But then she's screaming-

_(Hell that girl can scream)_

– and Damon's running.

When he gets in she's lying in a pool of blood-

and Stefan pins her down on his bed.

Damon pulls him away-

_(Furios)_

– and then he sees the blade on the nightstand.

_(And gets it)_

Stefan's out the door in seconds-

_(At least he knows when to leave)_

– and Damon's at her side.

She fights him-

_(But he doesn't care)_

– and shoves his blood down her throat.

She hates him-

but he loves her too much to let go.

 

* * *

 

Stefan leaves town a couple of days later-

_(Elena's not the same girl he used to love)_

– with Katherine in tow.

It's not a surprise-

_(Thank god the bitch is gone)_

– but hopefully for good this time.

Damon goes to see Elena-

_(She's not there)_

– and finds her at the cemetery.

She just sits there-

and smiles.

It's a cruel smile and it scares the crap out of him.

She's not Katherine-

_(She never was)_

– she's not Katherine at all.

_(Maybe she's worse.)_

 

* * *

 

It's Caroline who calls him and he's at the grill in an instant.

He finds them in the bathroom-

_(He used to dream about them in the girlsroom not long ago)_

– but not like this.

She's pale and shaking uncontrollably while Blondie tries to calm her-

_(But Blondie can't even handle herself)_

– and he just knows.

He just knows that he can't save her.

Not this time.

She's drunk and high-

_(She's such a fucking mess)_

– and he knows she really wants to die.

_(It's not a game anymore)_

She starts tripping a few hours later.

She's yelling and sobbing and he just holds her.

_(Again)_

He knows she won't remember a thing in the morning and he's glad.

Because it's too much.

_(Even for him)_

 

* * *

 

She stays with him at the boarding house-

_(Even if she doesn't want to)_

– but she has nowhere to go.

She doesn't ask-

_(Just like Katherine)_

– but he doesn't mind.

She's drunk most of the time-

_(And it's nothing like Georgia)_

– and doesn't even know what she's saying.

She begs him to fuck her-

_(And kill her)_

– and one night he just gives in.

 

* * *

 

When he comes back that night she's still there.

_(He knows something's wrong as soon as he comes through the door)_

But it's too late.

He finds her in his bathtub-

_(It's tragic)_

– the water turned crimson.

He doesn't have to search for her pulse because he already knows-

_(She's dead)_

– and just like him.

It takes more than an hour before she opens her eyes and bolts upright out of the water.

She glares back at him.

_(Yeah, she fucking hates him)_

„I'm sorry,“ is all he can offer.

 

* * *

 

He fucks her on the bloody bathroom floor, while she tells him how much she actually hates him.

_(He doesn't really care because he hates her even more)_

She kills a girl and a boy-

_(As soon as they leave the house)_

– and he doesn't even try to stop her.

She's a monster-

_(Just like him)_

– and he loves her even more.

 

* * *

 

They're leaving town together-

_(He still can't believe it)_

– a few weeks later.

She's at his side-

_(You must be Elena – I'm Damon)_

– where she belonged from the very first day.

She loves him-

_(She truly does)_

– and damn-

that's all he needs for eternity.

 .

_– „You were meant to be mine.“ –_

_._

_._

 

 


End file.
